


tastes like every shade of blue (my tongue is shades of me and you)

by castleinthesky (choirboyharem)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/castleinthesky
Summary: If your walls could talk.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 24





	tastes like every shade of blue (my tongue is shades of me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> been working with a theme in my art lately and that theme is “continually ruining a fictitious babystump’s poor little life”


End file.
